The Resistance
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: A mistake was made,now along with the people he holds dear, can they stop the evil that has fallen on them? Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue

The Resistance

Prologue:

Dis: I own nothing except the idea.

Someone once said: The best of us can find happiness in misery.

Naruto sighed as he walked down the well-worn path; it had been six years since the invasion of Sound against Konohakure no Sato, the only thing that was different was that Sasuke was pulling the stings this time around.

The first village to fall was Sunagakure followed by Kirigakure, until all that was left was Konoha, they did not stand a chance against Sasuke, he came without warning and killed many, and the once great nations of hidden ninja villages were no more…all that stood was the Great Sound.

The Akatsuki was also part of the invasion, unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had long before hand saved Itachi, Sasori and Deidara from their fates before merging with Kyuubi all those years ago and wondered if his friends had survived or even if they were still alive.

Soon Naruto came to the path leading to the once great Konoha, all that stood there was the new Sound as it was now called, a village of hate, misery and revenge.

Naruto yawned once again as he streached abit, his bones popping back into place as he did, he had changed in the last six years, he had let his hair grow out some and looked like his farther in more ways than one, he grew and now stood at 5'8 and gone was the baby fat to revile a mature twenty-one year old man.

He let out another yawn, he was hoping that he would not have too much trouble at the gate and could find a place to rest for the evening, if not he would take to the woods once again, not that it bothered him.

Taking a piece of black cloth out of his bag at his waist, he tied it around his hair hiding much of his bright blonde hair, there was no need to cause the people of the Sound village to become to noisy for their own good.

Making sure his sword and other things were strapped tightly into place, started to make his way to the gate, knowing that he will have to gain Sasuke's trust before he could do anything to set his plan into motion to rebuild Konona and the other villages.


	2. Sound

The Resistance: Chapter 1: Sound

_Don't look back…you can never look back…_

Naruto looked at the guards as he walked toward the gate he was surprise at the lack of security that the great Sound had at their front gate.

"Halt; State your name and business here in Sound."

Naruto had two options, one was to lie and hope to Kami they would buy it, or kill them and conunited on his merry way and pray to Kami that he was not found out so soon, mulling over the two options in his head he spoke.

"I have no name, just a simple traveler hoping to find shelter for the night."

The guards looked over Naruto, seeing that he could not be a possible threat to their kage so they waved Naruto through.

"Don't start anything if you know what's good for ya."

Naruto would just nod his head as he walked into the village; dark blue eyes scanned the once familiar streets. The buildings were in disrepair, the feeling of hate, sorrow and blood lust hung heavy in the air all over the village and Naruto shaked his head some than started to walk to the bar area of the town.

He had to hand it to Ero-Sensei, spending three years traveling and training with the old pervert had its benefits, he knew the best places for very loose lips and good information depending on how drunk the person was.

Naruto walked into the bar and looked around slightly, it reeked of body odor, stale food and drinks and several unidentified unpleasant smells that even Naruto did not want to know what they were, there were quite a few sound ninja and civilian alike sitting around enjoying small talk, which had stopped when Naruto walked into the bar.

Naruto smirked lightly to himself than made his way to an empty seat at the bar and sat, than the conversations picked up once more, the bartender looked at the new comer an stared some, normally he could read people but this man…he couldn't and started to wonder about the man's story.

"I'll have sake, the best kind you have and it better not be stale."

The bartender blinked than would nod and quickly head out the back to get some fresh sake from the storage area, and quickly came back, and handed Naruto the bottle.

"It's on the house sir."

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering why he was getting a free drink, that was until he found out why, Sasuke had came into the bar for an evening drink and sat right beside him.

Naruto glanced over and saw Sasuke out of the condor of his eye, Naruto just nodded his head abit in hello, it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to all of a sudden stand and choke the bastard.

The bartender was scared, wait starch that, he was beyond terrified when Sasuke had came in and had quickly severed the Kage and started to usher people out, knowing that Sasuke liked to drink alone than looked at Naruto.

"Take the bottle with you and get out…the kage likes to drink alone."

Naruto would simple shrug, grabbing the bottle and stood proceeding to leave when Sasuke spoke.

"I like this fellow; you may stay as long as you want stranger."

Naruto blinked than would sit back down and would chuckle.

"How can I refuse when the all mighty Kage wishes for a lonely traveler to be his drinking buddy for the evening?"

Sasuke chuckled and soon the drinks started flowing, Sasuke getting drunk by the minute and Naruto purposely staying well sober.

"So…" hic "Tell me your name stranger…I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Well as I told your men at the gate, I have no name, but if you wish to call me something, call me Kyu."

"Nine? Hah! That is a funny name, as you know; I am Sasuke Uchiha, lord to all you see around you, and than some."

"I really like what you did to the place; it screams evil in all sense of the word, mean it too."

"Really now? How about a tour? This place has grown boring."

"How can I refuse? Lead on Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed than started to show Naruto the village than soon came to the once great hokage tower.

"This is my pride and joy; it only took two minutes to take it over from the weak, pathetic Leaf Ninja."

"So what happen to the Kage that was in charge?"

Sasuke scoff some. "The bitch and her company ran like dogs, though awhile ago, they were trying to steal some things, two of them got away, however we captured one, we had hope to get information of out her, but she calmed up, funny she used to love me many years ago."

Naruto blinked slightly; there were only two people that he could recall that loved the emo bastard, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance? I traveled with an ex civilian interrogator for time in the past, and he taught me a few things that could be of use here."

Sasuke looked at Naruto than hummed some.

"Maybe, but I should warn, she has abit of a temper, but without having food for quite some time now, she should be more than willing to trade information for food."

With that Sasuke lead Naruto to a special hidden cellblock, there sitting on the bare cot was none other than Sakura, Naruto's heart stopped and felt bad for his old teammate, she was dirty and blood clung to rags that used to be her clothes.

She was thin, having only been giving water to keep her alive for this long, biting his lip abit; he knew he had to get her out of here somehow; all of a sudden, a lightblub went off in his head.

"I will need to speak to her face to face, Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded than walked over to the cell, almost falling over since he was so drunk, he than dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked it.

"Get up you bitch…"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and refused, Sasuke than grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up ruff.

"Your going to get what's coming to you bitch! Now get!"

With that, he slapped her hair and pushed her out the door and into Naruto's arms; Sakura than looked up at Naruto and immedtaily recognized the dark blue eyes and faint whisker like marks.

Naruto placed a finger on her lip to keep her silent than looked at Sasuke who was still in the cell looking for the key he had dropped than Naruto grinned.

"Oh Lord Sasuke? I have to thank you for unlocking the door for me, but it seems I must make my leave now."

Sasuke blinked, wondering what in the hell the man was talking about only to have the door slam shut behide him.

"Also you want to know something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as Naruto made an unfamiliar hand sign.

"I hate jail, Sexy No Jutsu!"

Suddenly the area was filled with a few naked female shadow clones, making the hidden guards and Sasuke pass out from sudden uncontrolled nosebleeds, Naruto chuckled and grabbed Sakura's waist gently once the clones were cancelled.

"That's for Konoha, you bastard."

With that, Naruto and Sakura disappeared in a swirl of dark red flames, at least he was able to save his friend…and give Sasuke someone else to chase for a while, while he hope to find the resistance and help their numbers grow.


	3. Recovering

Chapter 2: Recovering

_The world we knew won't come back, the time we lost can't get back the life we had won't be._

Naruto appeared a few miles outside of Sound; he was laughing his head off about the prank he just pulled on the Great Lord Sasuke, man he wish he could be there when the guards and the emo bastard woke to blood soaked clothes and massive boners.

He soon found a cave and sat Sakura down gently so as not to aggravate her wounds anymore than they were, looking at the cave, he placed a simple genjutsu over it, making it look like part of the mountain, even with the bastard's Sharingan he would never know it was there.

Sakura than looked at her rescuer and knew it was Naruto but her mind could not grasp the concept that Naruto was alive, since he had been reported killed in action six years ago before the attack on Konona.

"Na-"

She was than cut off by Naruto's hand covering her mouth lightly as dark blue eyes stared into dark green eyes.

"Bringing a dead person's name up wouldn't be beneficial for either party at this point in time, if you wish to call me something please call me Kyu miss."

With that, Naruto lightly smiled and removed his hand from her mouth, Sakura blinked than would smile some, she got it, if Sasuke caught wind that Naruto was alive somewhere, he would have Sound Ninja all over the place and the resistance would have trouble building up it's people.

"I understand Mr. Kyu, I'm Sakura Haruno…It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for rescuing me…I don't know how much longer I could last living like that."

"You are a brave one Miss. Sakura, once you are healed, we can head to the place were you and the others are in hiding, I swear on my honor that I will bring you and the others no harm."

Sakura would nod than would all of a sudden raise an eyebrow as Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket and proceed to open it.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto would lightly chuckle some.

"I figured with you being locked up for so long, that you would like something to eat as well as a change of cloths, what you are wearing I don't think classified as cloths anymore."

Sakura than looked down at her body, Naruto was right, the cloths she wore just hung limped on her frame and she was staving, soon a few poofes where heard as things unsealed themselves and not long after that, a small pot of strew was cooking over a small fire.

"Here."

Naruto than handed Sakura a pair of cloths as well as some water, soap and a rag than he proceed to turn around facing away from Sakura.

"I figured also, that you might want to wash up abit before eating, I won't look I promise."

He than picked up and unsheathed his sword that he had long token off and laid up against one of the cave walls, he than laid the blade in his lap as he removed something out of his pocket of the dark blue vest he wore.

"Thank you, what are you doing though?"

She was curious to what Naruto was doing as she removed the old clothes and proceed to wash the best she could healing the small wounds that still lingered on her body as well as well as the bruises of Sasuke slapping her and grabbing her arm so tight.

"Polishing my sword, it clamming in a way, that and one cannot be to sure when dealing with a royal emo duck ass when he will strike."

Naruto than uncorked the olive polish and dapped some onto a cloth and started to clean his sword leaving Sakura to giggle at his remark as she finished washing, her hair would have to wait until they got back to base.

She than changed into the cloths that Naruto also handed to her, they were just normal lounge clothes that were abit baggy on her but they would have to do, a simple pair of blue jeans and a green shirt with some random pattern on it, she than smiled looking at the back of Naruto's head.

"I'm done and that strew smells good."

Naruto smiled some than would turn than nodded his head, she looked much better than she had with all the blood and dirt on her, he than checked the strew and stir it a couple times than returned to his cleaning.

"So…tell me about the resistance, I heard about it some during my travels."

"The resistance is made up with a handful of different village ninja that survived the attacks when Sasuke wiped them off the maps; it's mostly cillivans, very young and the very old."

Naruto than would nod his head as he finished cleaning his sword returning it to its sheath than placing the rag back into his vest.

"I see that is a problem."

He than picked up a bowl and put some broth into it than handed it to Sakura.

"Try some broth first, and see how your stomach handles it, than we'll move to the beef and veggies."

Sakura than nodded than took the bowl that Naruto offered her.

"So tell me about yourself Kyu, a man of travels must have stories to tell."

"Aye, that I do Sakura, but you will have to wait and hear them when the time is right, I don't want to repeat myself a dozen or so times."

"Bastard."

Naruto laughed soft. "I know."

Sakura than smiled brightly in the first time in six years, she was on the road to making a full recovery as well as everyone else even though at the time, they did not know it.


	4. Base

Chapter 3: Base

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile…_

It was a month since Naruto rescued Sakura from Sasuke's dungeon and were now on their way to the resistance base hidden deep within Fire Country, everything was going well until…

Naruto sighed as he stood surrounded by all his old friends, Rock Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Shikamaru, even the sand sibs, it was the choose of weapons that had him abit well…he couldn't find the word for it.

Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji and Hinata were holding common household forks to his throat, Ino and Chouji had two kunai's each in their hands, Shino had his insects, Kankuro had a puppet out and ready, Temari had her fan also at the ready and Gaara had his sand slowly creeping up around Naruto's ankles and body.

Sakura had only disappeared for a moment when the sudden attack happen, and with his friends being armed, he wasn't going to risk the chance of getting found out, or harm anyone, sighing again, he resigned to his fate of being killed or whatever they were planning to do with him.

"I say we throw him into a dungeon for an x amount of days without food and see if he talks, he smells with pure evil."

"I don't think so Ino, Akamaru says that it's just body odor."

"Arf!"

"Guys! What are you doing? This is the guy who saved me!"

Sakura than walked over to the coward trying to break up the impeding all out brawl, thankfully with a good result than Sakura looked around at all of them.

"Guys, this is Kyu, Kyu this is everyone."

"Hi"

Naruto just waved slightly as he looked at everyone, Gaara looked at Naruto for a few seconds than would smirk some, he knew who it was right of the bat, Naruto looked at Gaara and something in his eyes pleaded silently to Gaara not to say anything, Garra smiled faint than would look at him again.

"It's an honor to meet you Kyu, welcome to our humble house."

"Thanks you guys…but Miss. Sakura is right, I did save her from the Sound Kage, now before you go on and attack me once again, I was just in the neighborhood and somehow or another he would up giving me the grand tour of the village, I offered my knowledge of integration once he talked about Miss. Sakura, but I can't help it when I saw a very beautiful women in that type of condition."

Sakura blushed when she heard her former teammate said that she was beautiful and he was right about what he did to make Sasuke open the cell door and what lead to her rescue.

Soon a sharp cough interrupted everyone's thoughts and all eyes turned to Naruto who was smiling faint.

"I'm sorry; it's been awhile since I had a descent meal, bath and rest, I'm just thankful I haven't collapsed in exhaustion yet."

Garra looked at the person he considered a brother and could tell that he was not lying, every with the demon charka Naruto had from the merging, was extremely low, singling that the poor man has not been able to rest yet.

"I'll show you to a room were you can rest."

"Thanks"

With that, Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and all of sudden collapsed in sheer exhaustion while twelve sets of hands caught him before he did a face plant on the hardwood floor.

---

Well I hope everyone had a safe and wonderful Christmas, I know I did. Happy New Years!


	5. Nightmares and Old Friends

Chapter 4: Nightmares and old friends

_I hear the silence preaching my blame; will our strength remain if their power reigns?_

Naruto groaned as he tossed and turned, it had been a few months since he was accepted into the resistance without any trouble; however, he was tossed into another nightmare brought on by bottled fears.

"_It is your fault Uzumaki! If you had not leave us in our time of need! The villages would have never been destroyed!"_

"_Yeah! They came looking for you that day! In addition, where were you! Hiding like the little coward you are!" _

"_It's all your fault that ever single ninja village was wiped off the face of the world, maybe we should give them what they were looking for!" _

"_Let's give them the demon!"_

"_Yeah!"_

Naruto than woke with a start, panting heavily his dark blue eyes scanning the small room around him before he threw himself back down on the bed, trying to calm himself down, he than glanced at the clock which read proudly against the darkness at being 3am in the morning.

Grunting soft, and feeling wide-awake now, he pushed himself up and out of bed for a shower, after he was done; he sat down on his bed and started to think when it suddenly hit him.

"Gah! How can I be so stupid and forget about that!"

He than hit himself in the head a few times declaring that he was an idiot to himself, quickly he gathered up three pieces of parchment and wrote a small message on each of them, each of them saying the same thing.

_I need help…follow this summon back to the house…be forewarned, they might attack considering what you used to be, also call me Kyu, I don't need to be find out just yet._

_N_

Naruto than quickly rolled the papers up, making sure his bedroom door was locked, he than bit his thumb drawling blood than gently slammed his hand onto the floor.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kitsune Ro, Saschs and Nat!"

Just than three small fox's appeared, after getting their orders had ran off to deliver their messages, Naruto smiled than soon flopped back down on his bed and felled right back to sleep.

Meanwhile back in Sound, Sasuke was brooding, he had been made a laughing stock due to his mysterious late night drinking partner, all he had was a name or what could be considered a name and a face, growling, he punched a wall and hard causing the wood to splitter at the

punch.

There was only one shinobi in the world he knew that knew that stupid jutsu but Naruto was classified dead long before he even took over the stupid village and knew that in the world of shinobi that a dead body was a dead body and since it was on a mission, the body was destroyed.

Soon a knock brought him out of his musing. "Enter!"

One of his lackeys walked into the room and looked at his master, than gulped soft at the sheer amount of killer intent that Sasuke was giving off.

"We checked everything sir, there is no record of a person ever named Kyu in any of the hidden villages, but we have put out the bounty as you requested, he should be caught soon with the price on his head."

"Good, I want his head on a platter for what he had done to me, no one makes a fool out of the great Sasuke and gets away with it, and it's my very own hands, this Kyu will be killed."

The Ninja nodded than left, meanwhile at three different locations at the same time, the summons found the people that they were told to find, and it would only be a matter of time that the old friends will meet once agian to battle a great evil.

----

Ain't over yet folks! R and R!


	6. Plans and Reinforments

Dis: I don't own.

A/n: Thought I forgot about this story? Nope, I just lost the notebook that I worte this chapter in. Hope you enjoy oh, if anyone out there reads Codename: Shinigami, part 7 is up.

Chapter 5: Plans and Reinforcements

_Plan? What plan? Oooh, you mean the fly on the seat of your pants plan._

Mediation was supposed to be relaxing, it was to clam ones tried mind, than why in the hell was he now hanging upside down and half of the compound laughing with him as well as five hooded figures new to the group?

'Ah' he thought…he remembered now, it was somewhat of a clear day, and the people he summoned a few days ago had arrived and decided to play a prank on him while he was trying to relax. Sasuke had been sending out more and more ninja's in hope to find his prisoner and to make sure whoever this Kyu person was killed in a slow and painful death.

So….this brought him to his current position, tied upside down by the ankles with his wrists firmly tied together and with a rope making sure that his wrists were tied to his ankles, his bandanna folded and acted like a blindfold causing blond and red highlighted hair to fall some.

"Bird…." Kyu started to say with a growl that would probably give Kiba a run for his money. "When I get down from this, you, Weasel, Bunny, Dove, and Scorpion are dead! You hear me! D-E-A-D!"

The man who had been called Bird was currently double over holding his sides as he laughed as hard as he could while the rest of the cloaked figures chuckled before joining in with Bird's laughing.

Even the compound was laughing at him that was until they heard a thud as the ropes soon fell from the tree and to revile that Kyu had gotten free from his prison, Bird blinked and started to yell as Kyu soon started to chase him.

Tsunade was stunned, before joining in everyone's laugher, it felt good since she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed, however it was brought to her attention that Kyu in some way reminded her of Naruto…minus the fact that the man had no whisker like marks on his cheeks and had red highlights .

Storing that under questions to ask the man later over a game of cards, She than cleared her throat to get everyone's attention especially Kyu's before he murdered his rather strange company.

"Kyu, as much as you might want to murder your friend right now, but I would like to know who these people are before their untimely death at your hands."

"Hai Tsunade, I'm sorry, can we do this in private location? But first I want to make sure that the men who are under those cloaks will not be judge on the past, but rather what they can do now to help."

"I understand, please follow me."

The small cloaked group nodded as they followed Tsunade into a house and into a large bedroom that had been converted into an office somewhere along the line, Naruto sat down in the chair as the others stood behide him,

Tsunade looked at them, Kyu was calm but his eyes held that he was fighting a battle inside of him, he seemed to be worried until the room was soundproofed with a simple justu to make double sure no one could hear what was about to take place.

Naruto let out a soft sigh than begun to speak.

"Over the years, I've meet with some rather powerful people and with some coxing…I've been able to change them for the better, and since there is no villages, I guess it's safe to say that the crimes that had been done where not by their choices."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but remind silent as Naruto continued to speak.

"However, I will not be surprised that you will still feel hate for them and will not trust them, but I'm positive that they will not cause any harm to anyone here in the compound and will be helpful in the battle against Sound. Sasuke has been sending more ninjas to look for me after my daring're-kidnapping' of Sakura."

Pausing, he than ran a hand through his hair some before looking into Tsunade's eyes once more.

"I do however ask that you give them a chance…for they might be the only help we might have for awhile…"

Tsunade nodded.

"I understand completely, now giving what you told me, the others might have troubles accepting them as well, I leave their supervision under you because you are the one who seemed to somehow summon them here."

Naruto would nod as he turned his head to his right than gave a light smile.

"Weasel, please take off your hood and state your name and whatever else you deem important."

Weasel nodded than soon slid the hood off, causing Tsunade to gasp out some, for the person was none other than…

"I am Itachi Uchiha, Codename: Weasel, My area of specialty is integration and commander of the royal guards."

Naruto resist the urge to smack Itachi upside the head, he was going to tell Tsunade later about that….guess he will have to do that now once everyone was done….

The man beside Itachi grunted before sliding his hood off only to revile Zabuza.

"My name is Zabuza Momochi, Codename: Bunny…don't ask my area of specialty is training the solders for the royal family in hand to hand combat as well as weapons."

The man beside Zabuza only chuckled soft as well as the two reaming figures before lowering his hood to revile Haku.

"My name is Haku, Codename: Dove, I am the healer for the royal family as well as the king's royal adviser."

The man to Naruto's left yawned as he lowered his hood to revile Deidara.

"Names Deidara, no I'm not a girl so don't even ask, Codename: Bird, my specialty is making things go boom and overseer of missions for the royal guards Un."

"Brat, you make things go boom rather your ordered to or not."

The last man soon took his hood off to revile Sasori.

"I am Sasori Akasuna, Codename: Scorpion, I over see forgin affairs for the royal family in their steed."

Tsunade was gaping like a fish; she could not believe that five of the worst criminals in the history of the shinobi villages…well ex shinobi villages were now standing in front of her and they clamed to be part of a royal family.

"Just…what do you plan do about Sasuke?"

Naruto than smiled soft at Tsunade.

"Simply Lady Tsunade, we go in and cause mass chaos."


End file.
